Prior art methods for detecting explosive materials typically involve exciting a sample by physically contacting the sample with an ultrasound excitation source. A temperature sensor is typically used to monitor the thermal properties of the excited sample to determine if the sample material is an explosive material. These methods do not adequately distinguish between explosive materials and non-explosive materials.
A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for detecting and classifying explosive materials at standoff ranges.